


mac and charlie: ghostbusters

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [22]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Destruction, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Ghosts, Misunderstandings, Paranoia, Poltergeists, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: in the presence of a completely clean apartment, mac and charlie assume the worst. dumbasses being dumbasses





	mac and charlie: ghostbusters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Poltergeist  
For someone who loves Halloween, I'm really not making some of these spooky huh? Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I really tried to write this like something you could see on the show.

Mac is always prepared for anything, he takes great pride in that. If he were to wake up and find someone in his and Dennis’ apartment, he would easily take them down. What really surprises him this morning, is when he comes out of his room and sees the place completely spotless. Now him and Dennis aren’t necessarily slobs, but they definitely don’t make much of an effort to pick up the crap in the living room.

He takes a walk around the room, checking under the pillows for the socks full of quarters he hides. They’re still there. Ignoring the cleanliness, everything seems to still be here, so it can’t be a robber who just happens to wash up after they steal.

Mac is absolutely stumped, and where he’d usually ask Dennis, he isn’t out of bed yet. His door is tightly shut, which is a strong sign that he does not want to be disturbed. Mac is also trying to be less clingy lately, and relying on Dennis to tell him what happened won’t look good at all. So he does the only thing he can think of. He calls Charlie. 

-

Charlie arrives an hour later, Mac can just feel the time slipping away. The mystery is going through the cracks, and he can’t seem to solve the case. Luckily Charlie is here now, and he’ll hopefully carry some wild card insight that Mac can’t possibly see. As soon as he enters the spotless apartment, Charlie immediately knows something is up.

“Did you clean this?” Mac shakes his head. “Did Dennis?” He signals no again.

“This is exactly the problem, I just woke up and it was like this.”

“Hm.” Charlie looks as confused as he is. “Did you ask Dennis?” That’s laughable.

“I don’t need to ask him, he would’ve told me if he was cleaning.” Mac holds a smug smile on his face, at least he knows what to rule out. Maybe Charlie wasn’t the best choice for help, but if he doesn’t provide anything, he might even have to call  _ Dee.  _ Ew.

“I think this is pretty clear dude. You have a poltergeist.”

“A poltergeist!” Mac is completely shocked. He’s kept such a good Catholic household, how could this have happened? “Are you sure?”

“I don’t know man. We should test it though.”

“How are we gonna do that?” Mac asks. He’d usually go straight to exorcism, but that would be loud, and he doesn’t want to wake Dennis up unless he’s absolutely sure they’re haunted. Charlie pulls out a bag of glue, and Mac is only more confused. “What is that for?” Charlie wiggles his eyebrows.

“Inspiration.” Mac really doubts that’ll help, but he’s not gonna argue, he’s already reaching for the bag himself. One whiff, and he wants to collapse on the couch. Charlie joins him, and they start their brainstorming session. 

“Could we just ask the ghost if he’s here?” Mac wonders out loud, he’s really not sure how all this stuff works. Charlie has always had a good knowledge on this sort of stuff though, ghouls and all that. 

“Nah, these spirits only answer through moving your stuff.”

“Oh.” He just feels dumb now.

“But..” Charlie is taking his time, but Mac knows something good will be at the end of this thought. “What if we mess up your apartment, and see if it picks everything up again?

“That’s not a half bad thought Charlie!” Honestly, to Mac’s ears right now, it’s the best idea he’s ever heard. With a huge grin on his face, he takes his arm, and slides it across the side table to his right. Objects clatter to the ground. Charlie follows suit, picking up an ash trash and smashing it to the floor. It’s enough to bring Mac a little bit of consciousness though, as his eyes go wide with worry. He brings a finger to his lips, shushing the other. He listens carefully, any sign that Dennis may be stirring only a wall away. There aren’t any, so he explains to Charlie why they have to be quiet.

They spend the next hour making any possible mess they can think of. The fridge is empty, it’s contents spilled onto the floor. The couch cushions are set up on opposing sides of the room, standing upwards so they know if they fall. To finish it off, every picture on the walls is tilted slightly to the left. It’s perfect, and when they’re completely satisfied with their work, Charlie and Mac pass out on the floor.

The only problem is, they don’t remember doing any of it. 

Mac is the first one to wake up. His phone has already rung seven times, the last one is the only to rouse him. Even then, he only finds his phone when it has stopped. Seeing all the missed calls, and them surprisingly being all from Dennis, he’s about to dial him right back. But he takes one glance up and sees the disaster that his living room is now in, and thinks that’s a more pressing issue. He shakes Charlie awake right away.

“Dude, look at all this! Did we do that?” He means to gesture towards one thing, but it’s really everything in turmoil.

“I don’t think so. Holy shit, it must’ve been the poltergeist!”

“Oh no, oh no.” Mac really didn’t want to have to ask Dennis for help, but he had called first, so maybe it was alright. He turns to look at his door, which is still shut. Unless Dennis was calling from his room, he must not have even been here the entire time. This is all getting too freaky, Mac just has to call. He picks up his phone, he doesn’t think his thumbs have ever worked faster. Dennis picks up on the first ring.

“Hey. Why haven’t you been picking up any of my calls?”

“I was asleep.”

“At one in the afternoon?” Mac looks over to the stove’s clock, and Dennis is actually right.

“Where are you dude?”

“You don’t remember?” He feels bad instantly. He hates not knowing what’s going on. “I’m going to visit Brian jr. this weekend. I just landed. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I was just calling to tell you that I picked up before I left, I like coming back to a clean house. I even alphabetized our books, so if you could leave those alone that’d be great.”

Mac spares a glance at the bookcase, which had been pulled out from the wall. One look at the books on the floor, and he gets a fraction of a memory. Him and Charlie had been pulling them down last night, trying to prove a ghost would pick them up. He’s really in deep shit now.

“Mac? You there?” He finds himself hanging up the phone, as he honestly doesn’t know what to say.

“What is it?” Charlie asks. Mac doesn’t even know if he has it in him to repeat the information Dennis has just given him.

“Dennis was the one who cleaned the apartment.”

“Then who messed it up again?”

“We did Charlie.” He’s pinching the bridge of his nose, but he can’t even find it in himself to be annoyed at him. After all, he himself had been a huge part of this.

“Oh yeah.” Charlie is laughing. Mac can admit, it is a little funny. “You wanna watch something?”

“Yeah, okay.” 

Dennis is gonna burst a blood vessel when he gets home, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, they make my day!


End file.
